The club
by EdwardsGirlSarah
Summary: Edward meets Bella at a club and is instantly drawn to her.
1. Chapter 1

A chance meeting at a club

Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and of course Edward who was dragged there by his brothers and sisters are all at a club dancing to Smack that by Eminem and having a good time after a few songs though he grows tired of dancing alone or rather without someone that he wants to dance with, it is not that he didn't have any prospects almost every girl in the room had their eyes on him but thankfully they had been too intimidated by his looks to actually come up to him so he decides he has grown tired of this scene and he is just going to go home.

Edward leans over to Emmett and says "Later". Emmett nods his head toward him and Edward starts for the exit and one of his favorite songs I wanna fuck you by Akon comes on he continues to walk across the floor to leave he stops in his tracks he sees the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen dancing in a group of other girls he is immediately drawn to her he wades through the circle of guys waiting their turn and walks right up to her he turns her toward him and asks "May I have this dance"? She opens her mouth to refuse him but as her eyes reached his she forgets everything else and nods at him. He pulls her a little closer to him and he watches her as her hips move ever so seductively against him they began to grind their bodies together in unison.

EPOV

Her body feels so good against mine. She grinds even closer to me and we were lost in the music mesmerized by how close she was to me I was entranced by the way her hips move as she grinded into me "Oh my God" my body immediately reacted to her as pulled her even closer I slid my leg between hers and started to freak her she didn't seem fazed at all I looked at her and she smiled the sexiest smile I had ever seen.

As we continued to dance my hands were roaming around her waist she wore a tight dress that left little to the imagination I didn't mind she looked so damn sexy. As the song ended I noticed Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were staring at us with their mouths open as everyone had kind of circled around us. Emmett yells "grab her ass!" Just as the music fades and everyone looks at him he turns around trying to look behind him like it was someone else.

I grabbed Bella's hand and motioned for her to follow me as I moved further into the crowd trying to pretend I don't know Emmett. He leads and she follows him through the crowd and toward a table in the corner. She looks at him and says "hi I am Bella" he leans closer to her and says "my name is Edward".

I did my best to dazzle her with my eyes willing her to like me to find me as attractive as I found her I think it worked because she leaned in and with vampire strength she pulled me in and kissed me my hands went around her waist while her hands went around my neck and her hands were in my hair. God she tasted good.

BPOV

I laughed as I realized that he was trying to pretend that he didn't know his bother Emmett. I had noticed him immediately he was the best looking vampire that I had ever seen and I knew that was his older brother because he was talking to him when he walked in and I heard their conversations. Vampire hearing and eyesight was amazing.

I didn't even see him until he was asking me to dance, he had the most amazing velvety voice I had ever heard I turned around and was dazzled by his beautiful topaz eyes I immediately agreed and followed him to a different part of the dance floor would have followed him anywhere. He was so sexy the way he danced and touched me I was in heaven.

I followed him off the dance floor as he pretended not to know his brother we went to a small table in the corner where we introduced ourselves he looked at me with his beautiful smoldering eyes and I couldn't help it I pulled him closer and began kissing him my fingers were wrapped in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smiled at him as I pulled away and asked him if he would like to go outside with me for a smoke break sure he said and he followed me outside I took a cigarette from my purse and lit it and Edward looked over at me he raised his eyebrows and said you know that stuff could kill you? I smiled and tried to stifle a laugh as I said I'm not too worried about it.

EPOV

There was something about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. The beauty, the grace, the wait a minute now that we were no longer in the club I realized I can't hear a heartbeat. She is a vampire and I have to say she is the most beautiful vampire that I have ever seen.

I was instantly smitten but just as I was opening my mouth to ask her about it Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie came running out of the club grabbing me they said a fight broke out a guy broke a bottle over the other's head and Jasper lunged at him Emmett had to tackle him to the ground before running out of the club with him under his arm like a football. Just then Rosalie pulled up in the car and they started to shove me in the car but not before I slipped a card with my name and number on it in her purse.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I stood there with my mouth open. I dug in my purse for my car keys and I found a card that said Bella Call me Edward with his number on it. How did he get that in there? I smiled to myself he was devastatingly handsome even for a vampire as they were all basically handsome but there was something different about him he was so kind and gentle but yet forceful the way that he took charge was exciting.

No other vampire had ever caught my attention before so I decided I needed to see him. I quickly got into my car and followed his scent that was still in the air he had the most amazing smell like cupcakes and the sweetest most inviting fragrance. I easily followed the scent to a large house on the outskirts of town.

They all piled out of the car and into the house that is except for Edward who turned his head in my direction and walked straight toward me. He said I was hoping to see you again. I said I'm sorry I know that it is a little stalkerish but … He interrupted me saying but you couldn't wait to see me? He said finishing my thought. He turned and smiled the most perfect smile dazzling me for a bit.

I said hey how did you?… He said I'm sorry I shouldn't have used my powers on you without asking but it just comes so naturally to me. I said that's ok I can fix that and I blocked my mind. How can you do that? He asked. It is my power I can block other vampire's powers. It is sort of a defense mechanism. He said I have never heard of that before I am intrigued. So what intrigues you more my power or my body?

EPOV

Making a pouty face while looking at me from under her thick eyelashes she looked so damn beautiful I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pulled her into my arms kissing her deeply to my surprise she didn't pull away to the contrary she leaned in even closer and ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me in even closer. Instantly all of these feelings started to surface.

We both pulled back instantly at that moment Edward said do you know how long I have waited for you? I couldn't explain it I never thought that this would happen for me at least and I was complete. She intertwined her fingers with mine and said I didn't believe that love would be possible for me so I had just given up on the idea but now here you are and this is everything I have always wanted I can't explain the feeling of being whole and complete and now I realize you are what I have been waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

We went up to my room where we continued talking all night and before I knew it the sun was rising Bella turned to me "I have to leave now" she said a little sadly "I have to go home and get ready for work". So we said our goodbyes and I told her I would call her later.

As I had come to find out during our conversation Bella worked for a public relations firm and so she was at clubs constantly which turned out to be pretty funny since my family owned a great deal of night clubs not only around the city but also around the world.

As it turns out Bella is pretty much good at everything I was pulled out of my ponderings at the fact that I had to get ready for work too now. I walked into the kitchen and Emmett had a carton of deer's blood and he was drinking out of the carton a few streams came down the sides of his mouth

He looked up at me and grinned from ear to ear saying "it does a body good". I laughed as I told him I was leaving and I would see him at the office a little later.

I got to work there wasn't really that much to do today and I started to get bored so I pulled out my black berry and texted Bella.

E- Are you busy?

B- Not too busy for you?

E- Have you fallen in love with me already?

B- Have you?

E- From the moment I first laid eyes on you ;)

B- Awwww you're sweet.

E- Only when it comes to you.

B- Edward what are you doing right now?

E- I don't think you want to know.

B- Ewwww... wait ...what...really ;)

E- No love I am just messing with you. So do you want to go out tonight?

B-Can't I have to work :( But you can meet me there if you want.

E- Where?

B- A new club on main called New moon. You can bring your family. I'll put you on the list.

E- Can't wait til then ;)

The day went quickly after that and I went home to tell my family but Alice had beat me to it and they were already picking out what they would wear. I went up to my room to get ready also I wanted to look especially good for Bella.

We arrived at the club around ten and we walked up to the head of the line and we were immediately let in since having been on the list.

I started searching for Bella and finally I saw her she had a clip board and one of those headset things and was giving orders to a young man. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist she didn't turn around instead she said "Robert I told you I'm working".

I spun her around "What"!! She looked at me giggling and said "sorry I thought you were someone else". I said "Nobody better have their hands on you, but me" she looked into my eyes and said "possessive?" Then we both burst out laughing before I said "let's just keep this Robert away before I have to rip his arms off and beat him with them."


	4. Chapter 4

She said she was done with most things and her friend was going to take over and that we would be able to hang out. So I went to go find my brothers and sisters I should have known, there they were in the middle of the dance floor Emmett and jasper doing their signature dance moves and receiving eye rolls from Alice and Rosalie.

I decided to have a little fun so I joined in, I stood in between Jasper and Emmett and I gave Emmett a nod as he screamed out "oh shit! A dance battle" we all walked out to the middle of the dance floor and started doing a dance routine that we had practiced. (Don't laugh you try to have an endless amount of time on your hands and see if you don't get creative)

Anyway we each had our own style which seemed to work nicely together, Emmett's moves looked like they came straight out of a strip club the ladies in the club went wild. Rosalie was not having that and she walked towards us pushing us back while she took the floor she started grinding and doing a Rosalie version of a mating ritual dance I had to look away.

But then more screaming came from the audience this time from the males. Just then the song changed to move, shake, drop and she pulled Bella and Alice up with her.

BPOV

We started swaying our hips with the music we walked over to the guys with our backs to them and then as the music said now drop we all dropped our asses to the floor before sticking them out more and coming back up doing our best Carmen Electra strip aerobics moves.

Men started whooping and hollering we glanced over at the guys who looked dumb struck I think I even saw a little drool coming out of the corner of Edwards dropped jaw. The guys of course quickly pulled themselves together their competitive side surfacing as they came back out to the dance floor doing what looked like a choreographed scene from you got served complete with their finale move of Emmett, jasper and Edward bouncing their junk in the air to the rhythm of the music which caused every girl in the club to go crazy.

You may have won but only because you cheated Alice yelled. After that the guys were quickly attacked by the Cullen Boys fans that had accumulated here and we quickly went to go save them. I'll be damned if anyone else was going to get their hands on Edward.

With skills like that on the dance floor I could only imagine what he could do in the bedroom. I was mad at him but the fact that he looked so damn sexy while he did it, I just couldn't stay mad at him, but he will pay for that later.


	5. Chapter 5

After that we continued to dance and have a good time, I really think that I might be falling for this girl. She is so easy to be with and talk to and I have never felt this pull before, I have never wanted to actually be with and spend time with someone before.

I want to take time getting to know her, I want her to be my mate and I want to spend forever unraveling the mystery that is Isabella Swan. Even if it does take the rest of eternity, I want to look into those deep brown eyes forever.

And I am going to do whatever it takes to make that happen and let her know exactly how I feel. She wanted to go outside for a smoke break so I followed her outside where she proceeded to pull out a cigarette.

"You know that is completely ridiculous right"? "Why"? She asked.

"Because you don't need to smoke". She looked at me with the cutest smirk and then replied

"You don't need to breathe either but you do, old habits die hard".

"Touché" I replied.

I leaned toward her and said "So Isabella, would you like to take off now maybe go somewhere where we can talk". "We can go to my place if you want"? She asked. "Of course I can't resist a chance to get a glimpse at your lair". I said smirking at her. "Oh so I have a lair do I? Like Dr. Evil"?

"Please don't be offended" I joked "I am sure that it is a very nicely decorated lair". "Oh whatever Austin, let's go". She replied with a smile.

I drove her to a very nice townhome not too far from the club and as I walked in I noticed that she had very nice taste. "Esme would be impressed" I said.

She said "make yourself at home" and gestured to the couch, I said "You really shouldn't have said that, I may never leave" as I sat on the couch and put my feet up on the ottoman. She replied with "And that would be a bad thing because"? "I was just saying that sooner or later you might get tired of me". "Yeah I don't see that happening". Edward said "yeah I don't either". She socked me playfully on the arm and said "ass".

"So do you want to watch a movie"? Bella asked. I said "sure" and she proceeded to put on SuperBad. I said "You are too good to be true, you really like this movie"? "Of course, that movie is hilarious" she said as she plopped down on the couch next to me. "My kind of girl" I said as I pulled her close to me as we settled in to watch the movie.

Most of the movie I spent watching Bella, she was so beautiful especially when she laughed. She was leaning with her back against me, so I turned her face toward me and gently pressed my lips to hers, she turned around facing me and pulled me closer and deepened the kiss I slowly pushed her onto her back and leaned over her.

Things were escalating fast but all I could think about was her and how right this felt, I reached into her shirt and her bra grabbing and rubbing her breasts till I found her nipple and began rubbing it and pinching it a little as I continued to kiss her deeply, our tongues massaging the others.

I could kiss her forever, I pulled her shirt up over her head as she unbuttoned mine and then we continued to undress each other.

I slowly kissed her neck she moaned and pulled me closer as I trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone before finally reaching her beautiful breasts, she wasn't wearing a bra anymore, not that she needed one they were the most perfect breasts I have ever seen I kissed them all over before pulling a nipple into my mouth she tasted so delicious as she moaned my name and arched her back.

I pulled her across my lap as I started to rub her sex. "Fuck Bella you are so wet, I slipped two fingers inside of her pussy and started to slide them in and out of her slowly picking up the pace as she began mewling loudly until she couldn't take it anymore and she clenched down on my fingers saying "Edward I'm cumming" "Come for me Bella" I whispered as I tried to stop myself from cumming right then as I watched her ride out her orgasm.

I removed my fingers from her and proceeded to lick them clean, she seemed to like that. She said "Edward I'm ready, I need you now". "What do you need Love"? I asked. I wanted to hear her say it but I had no idea it was going to sound so sexy when she did. "I want to feel your cock in my pussy Edward" she moaned.

"Fuck Bella" I said as I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her, she opened her legs for me and I slid inside of her.

"Bella…fuck…So….tight… God you feel so good" I have never done this before but it was as if instinct took over as I grabbed her ass and started pumping into her fast and hard, she said "more Edward faster" I let go and began fucking her with all I've got.

I love that I don't have to hold back I can love her with everything in me and as she met my thrusts she started screaming my name as she milked my cock I thrusted into her a few more times before I came. You have no idea how extremely proud I am that I can satisfy my Bella, I briefly worried about that since having no prior experience, well when I could think, before we started getting into it.

As we lay on the bed after, I thought I never want to be without her, I looked into her eyes and said "Bella I love you"?


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

OMG he said he loves me! What am I going to do? There are so many things going through my mind right now.

Does he mean it? Is he saying this because he thinks that his is what I want to hear? Because that would definitely be bad

I do have very strong feelings for him but being around as long as I have you tend to be more cautious than not.

Maybe no more talking for now, maybe I will just live in the moment and enjoy how nice this feels

He has the most delicious lips I have ever tasted

I lean over and he kisses me gently as he caresses me mmm….. is all I can say as I can no longer form coherent thoughts

And we are at it again OMG! He is awesome after a long make out session he lifts me onto his cock and starts to bounce me up and down

Aaaaaah, oh this feels so good I can't hold this in and as I begin to come again I just let go and scream his name

I swear I could do this all day, Hell I could do this all night too

But I think that I will end this at least while I take a smoke break

I slip on a robe and slippers as I step out onto the terrace he comes up behind me and kisses my neck

My god are you insatiable I say as I continue to smoke my cigarette

As I look back at him I realize Oh no I am falling for him

Have you ever just known when someone was right for you? It's like all logic just flies out of your head and all you can see is the image of you in a white wedding dress and then in the hospital holding our baby. Wow I have it bad, this is going to be good, I'm falling, and he's falling

I don't think this has ever happened to me before

As I put out my cigarette I turn to him and say "ok baby are you ready for some more"?

Mmmmm….. always was his only answer.


End file.
